


魔魇NightMare

by Paraly



Series: The original works of cthulhu mythos [2]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Copy the original book
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: 乌云投掷在海面的阴影，在编织的梦魇中塑造属于它的帝国。
Series: The original works of cthulhu mythos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949746





	魔魇NightMare

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意几处声音在两个现实的照应

乌云投掷在海面的阴影，在编织的梦魇中塑造属于它的帝国。

那些诡辩离奇的噩梦是从什么时候开始的？我不知道，脑海中的迷雾似乎不断向前推进着，削减了我捡拾起记忆中微妙边缘的可能性。 

但我总有一种预感，坠落在那颜色不明的深渊。这些不可言说的，早已烙进内心深处的恐惧梦魇，似乎在我决定搬进这座散布着古老谣言与可怖传说的古宅时，就潜伏在黑暗中窥伺着，沿着无形的绳索牵拉，攀爬。 

我，查尔金斯，在连续三个月被出版社退稿之后，完全陷入了身无分文的窘迫处境。这促使我打包起我为数不多的行李，以寻找另一处简陋的勉强能够息脚的土地。 

此时此刻，任何一处标记着廉价租金的广告语都能牢牢地拉扯住我的心，这也是我能够对这座古宅所环绕的阴森故事折服的原因。 

实话实说，从搬进来的第一刻，这座古老的，陈旧的宅子就没能引起我的热情。 

绕过那些生长崎岖，拥有干瘪枝条的，贴伏着节瘤鳞茎的怪异树木，门前的砖块拥有着参差不齐却被打磨风化得平滑而缺乏棱角的边缘，分辨不出颜色的家具被厚重的灰尘覆盖，闲置已久的腥甜腐败的潮湿霉菌的味道在空气中肆意扩散，催生膨胀着我摇摇欲坠的不安感。当然，更令人不适的，还是写字台前，被那扇不知名的动物啃咬的木板封死多年的房间。 

或许是那热情的房东在我提出更换那扇随时可能分崩离析的木板时所表现出的诡异沉默，与他那年迈佝偻背影中流淌出的，令人心生震颤的呆滞视线增幅了我的恐惧，一种仿佛不属于第三维度的毫无意义的感觉困扰着我。 

有些不可探寻的畸形黑暗事物，伴随着那些类似嗤嗤发笑的鬼祟声响，在封死的房间的另一侧悄然运作着。 

我试图将它那可憎声音的制造者想象成老鼠。但我想我是知道的，那些带着尖锐指爪的灰色毛皮小怪物，并不能创造出金属碰撞般的冰冷声响。  
而这些终日栖息在下水道，垃圾堆，与果核的腐臭和苔藓的潮湿味相伴的，肮脏渗人的可憎生物，在此刻，却以同为流浪者的身份，成为了唯一仁慈的慰藉。 

这座昏暗灯光笼罩的宅子，无时无刻不在簇生着恐惧，封死木板后面那些冰冷清脆的细微声响，贯穿进我伏案写作的每一刻，终于在一天的高度紧张后，我脆弱易断的纤维神经被撕扯出横断的裂痕，我倒在床上，梦魇如期而至…… 

………… 

我发现自己在甲板上战栗着，被咸腥的海风包裹，脚下是长时间在海水浸泡下变形，沉陷或起伏的木板。这是一艘航行已久的中型帆船，抬头可以看到被海风熏染成黄色的帆布，与简陋的树干削成的桅杆。 

我在甲板上徘徊了几圈，断续犹豫的步声从这个庞然巨物拥有的某种独特的内部构架穿过，错落地叠进我的耳朵，轻而易举地推倒了我内心堆积的惶恐。 

在再三确认了这艘腐朽的船只将它同样古老的无形根系扎进海底的泥沙，不会在任何非人为的干涉的情况下移动时，我凭借毅力克服了这样令人厌恶的，对未知事物的敬畏与恐惧，用我那常年紧握笔杆的脆弱手指去触碰船舱内拥有多个手柄的圆形转盘。 

狭小的空间随着船舵的转动开始摇晃，那些以各种奇异的姿态衔接在一起的不规则木板相互摩擦着，发出咯吱咯吱的声响，起起落落的地面以毫无规律所言的不规则夹角上下翻动。 

在这样令人绝望的境地中，所有抑制的负面情绪开始沸腾着向外溃散，而我的手指却明确也坚定地将船舵维持在一个方向，一个从我触碰到这个粗糙黏湿的木头转盘开始，就一直拉扯着我的皮肤的模糊方向…… 

没有钟表，没有任何，哪怕一丝一毫的刻度可以参考，有相当长的一段时刻，我只是沉浸与谵妄与臆想，凭借难以言述的偏执扭转着船舵的方向。当身体的麻木难以感受的时间变化，生存的欲望在恐惧的漩涡中如即将燃烧殆尽的蜡烛，随着黑夜的降临只留下斑驳的蜡痕，我很快就放任自己闭上眼睛…… 

我是被午后的阳光唤醒的，那些恼人的刺眼光束穿过稀疏的木板衔接的缝隙进入船舱，渗透进我的眼睑，刺透了我唯一的屏障。 

我打开舱门，踏着早已完全静止的船面，发现自己的帆船搁浅在小岛上，灼热的阳光勾勒出岛上那些古老阴郁的立石的规则轮廓。 

同掌控船舵时一样，那些被吸引的感觉阴险地占据着我的大脑，引导着我的身体向前移动。当我踏上这片土地的那一刻，强烈的失重感侵蚀了我的神经，我发现自己正在从破旧古宅的简陋木板床上惊醒。 

纵使从梦中醒来，漂浮在海面上尖利刺骨的冷风与海水的咸腥气味仍然在脑海中飘荡和蔓延。那些立体的，那个散发着阴郁气息的岛屿，连同带有木质特有的粗糙文理的木板一次又一次地在脑海中重现。很长一段时间，我甚至难以想象这样真实的梦境是人类大脑的产物，或许是长期生存在这阴暗，狭小，潮湿空间的缘故，我近乎异常的嗅觉可以清楚的嗅到我那件洗的发白的衬衫上咸涩的海水味。 

为了忽视这离奇梦境中的诡辩场景，我将自己的工作场所迁移到了城镇的图书馆。但图书馆内刺眼的灯光几乎扼杀了我的大部分灵感，我的写作能力也退化到了难以至耻的的水平。偶然的，我会从那窸窸窣窣的人群的细碎的低语声中听到海浪拍打礁石的声响。 

终于，我又一次向残酷的现实妥协了，我放弃了在命运的屠刀下挣扎，拖着步子，放任自己搬回到那个抑制的狭小起居室，那个每天发出异样声响的封死房间的前方。 

即使我开始听从牧师的建议，日夜向上帝祈祷 ，我仍然能清楚的感受到那些声音更加猖狂了，甚至有一次，那几经腐烂的木门后玻璃瓶破碎的炸裂声响将我从梦中惊醒。而我的梦境也开始变得更加怪诞离奇。 

梦境中，我在一种无形的力量的牵引下，穿梭在规则巨石所构成的狭窄崎岖，交互横错的缝隙小径，在参差不齐的岩穴断口停下。 

那一瞬间的停滞，使我对我身下的处境感到茫然，某种音域宽广，节奏和缓的谙哑声音从黑暗的洞口飘出。 

但某种不明所以的，在肠子里嘶嘶作响的黑暗自豪感，推动着我跟随那些古老的呼唤向内部走去。  
岩壁上粗糙的砾石使刺痛感在我的指尖滞留，靴子摩擦泥沙的轻簌响声向上飘动。我能够清楚的意识到，外界的光线存在的时间与地点变得愈发短暂而有限，但这只是凸显了散布磷光的凸出或凹陷的石块怪异的曲线与轮廓。 

皮肤下流淌的血液逐渐改变方向的不适感使我不在确定自己是否在仍然立足于地面行走，而是正贴靠石壁的周围环绕。 

带有偏光效果的迷瘴伴随着温热潮湿的气流，穿过曲折的径道，从岩穴无限延伸的黑暗前方喷涌而出。异样的感觉像伤口一样在心中溃烂，我向来引以为傲的直觉触动着我身体的每一个细胞，叫嚣着将我向相反的方向拉离。我的手指深扎进地质松软的岩壁浮土，而尖刻的疼痛并不能减缓我不受控制地向前移动的脚步。 

视野逐渐变得开阔，我却觉得周围的景象变得愈发阴森可怖，那些难以被描摹和臆想的回声愈发清晰，岩壁的坑洼逐渐富有规律，呈现出一种人为的造物感。 

当我经过最后一个转弯，眼前的景象使我跌倒在地。 

我说不清自己眼前的是怎样一尊雕塑（部分引用）但这明显刻画的是一个怪物，隐约带有人的轮廓，却长着一个像八爪鱼似的有众多触须的脑袋，身体像是覆着鳞片的胶状物，长着巨型的脚爪，身后还有一对狭长的翅膀 ，他臃肿肥胖的身体超过了坚硬的石头所能达到的极限，巨大的绿色身躯蹒跚着从那黑暗的开口中拥挤而出，走进我的视野...... 

它是如此扭曲，以至于我甚至不相信这怪异东西的塑造者完全无辜，恐惧肢解了我的身体，只剩下人类最为原始的求生欲望。 

这些被压榨出的能量使我摆脱了未知事物对我身体的控制，跌撞着用四肢匍匐爬行。奇形怪状的石块划伤了我的大腿，死寂与阴暗，疼痛与恐惧的叠加使我的耳朵变得异常敏感，我能够听到自己像老旧风箱的沉重喘息背后渺远的诡异回声。 

我早已无法探寻是怎样的力量促使我爬上甲板，扳动船舵，我只知道，我的眼睛一直徒劳地盯着前方，我的眼睑丧失了闭合能力，直到视野中的海面出现一个直立的木桩，作为显而易见的正常人类文明的产物，以无可比拟的慰藉，冲垮了我最后的能力。 

视野中的黑色不断扩大，最终覆盖了海面，成为一切 …… 

…… 

当我醒来时，我发现我自己躺着德克萨斯州的医院里，离我所居住的加利福尼亚州的住所足足相距半个美国，我的身体被缠满绷带，剧烈的疼痛并没有随着梦魇的结束而停止，我被告知自己在码头昏迷，未康复的身体并不能阻止我对这苦难根源的探寻，一旦我能够行走，我便迫不及待地在当地人的引导下来到那个码头，看到那个熟悉的木桩，以及旁边停靠这那艘表面早已生锈，几乎解体的中型帆船，朽烂的甲板上堆满了发霉的木片，我的一切只剩下绝望的触感，那是我梦魇中的码头，和我的帆船。 

这不是单纯慈悲的臆想，而是另一个现实。 

一种奇妙的希望在胸口徘徊着，我用刀片切割了自己的手腕，像是明确自己需要这样做一样，当我再一次醒来时，我发现自己回到了船上，我的腿部并没有恢复以往的精确度，起伏不定的重力使我撞倒了一个酒瓶，玻璃破碎的零散声响向前推进，向四面八方延展到听力边缘。 

我不得不捡起船尾一根生锈断折的金属桅杆来辅助行走，冰冷的质量，砸在甲板上，发出清脆的声响，与我在老宅写字台前，封死木门后面听到的声音奇迹般地重合在一起。 

很好，现在，我只需要在一个现实中生存就够了。


End file.
